First One to Eight, Sets The Date
by Endlesswriter03
Summary: Jughead and Betty have always been best friends since their toddlers days. Going everywhere together to telling each other their deepest darkest secrets. But deep down, they had always wished to be something more. After years of harboring each other feeling, a rainy night in a bar with friends might just be the change they are hoping for. Bughead!
1. Chapter 1: Betty

Hello hello! Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! My gift to you is another story for you to enjoy until the next chapters to my other stories are finished. This is a small three parter so enjoy the pining and bughead goodness!

* * *

The skies over New York city illuminated with streaks of lighting while big drops of rain pounded down to the streets. Like most people, Betty Cooper hurried down the sidewalk wanting to get to her destination with at least one dry article of clothing. She made sure to say under the many awnings that lined the streets hoping that would help. So far so good. Maybe by the time she got the place where she was supposed to meet her friends and roommate for a couple of drinks without the need to turn around to change. Sure, Betty could have gotten one of the many taxis that filled the roadways of downtown Manhattan, but she was only going down a block and was halfway there when the sky opened up. A few more long strides down to the corner of Park Ave and 79th Ave where the pub was located. Betty had to wait to let the doorway clear of people before she was able to go inside. The warm atmosphere was cool against her wet skin that made her shiver as she scanned the place for her friends.

It did not take long for her to spot the raven-haired girl when she raised a well-manicured hand into the air waving at her. The guy next to her in a green sweater turned around greeting her with a dimpled smile. "Betty," He said getting off of his stool walking over to her.

"Sorry, I am late Kevin," Betty breathed shaking her arms flinging water everywhere. "Hey Veronica," She smiled as her best friend of several and roommate wrapped her up in a hug. "I haven't seen you since this morning."

"I know, but I needed a hug," Veronica swept her eyes over Betty's wet figure. "Why didn't you call me when you were done working? I could have had Smithers pick you up."

Betty did a facepalm. "Because I am an idiot and forgot all about him. It only just started raining on the way here. Is Jughead here yet?" She asked Veronica looking around the bar the man in question.

Veronica shook her head. "No, he is not here yet." Veronica glanced over at Kevin who seemed to be checking out the bartender's ass. "When are you going to tell him how you feel?" She whispered.

Betty's shoulders sagged at the question. "I don't know," She whispered back. "I want to but what if Jug doesn't feel the same way? One peep from me could ruin everything. I even tried to move on by going on those dates you have set me up on."

"Betty," Veronica began pulling her over to the bar waving at a girl behind the bar. She walked over to them. "Can I get two Strawberry Cosmos, please?" The girl nodded and walked off to go make them. Veronica turned back to Betty pushing her down into a stool before taking one herself. "Betty, I don't think you have anything to worry about in that department. Have you seen the way that man looks at you?" Veronica asked her crossing her leg at her knees. "And they only reason I set you up on those dates because I had no idea that you had feelings for Jughead. Even though I should have picked up on it years ago."

"I do, but I don't want to get my hopes up. You saw what happened with Archie," Betty reminded Ronnie and the girl returned with their drinks. "Thanks." She said to the girl and helped herself to a sip. "I don't want to lose my best friend again. It took forever for it to stop being weird between me and Archie."

"That because Archie always thought with his dick rather than his mind," Ronnie snarked setting her glass down. Betty smirked at her and Veronica narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't you even say it," She warned the blond.

Betty bit down on her lip then zipped her lips and threw the invisible key over her shoulder. "I wasn't going to say a word. How's Reggie?"

"That's my girl," Veronica nodded approvingly. "Reggie is great. I hope we didn't keep you up last night," She said in a low voice and Betty gave her a confused look.

"Reggie stayed over last night? I think I was out of it. Mr. Thomas had me running all over the city for him." Betty sighed. "My feet still hurt from yesterday."

"They better treat you like the queen you are," Veronica muttered. "I think a spa day is in order soon." She suggested.

"A spa day," Betty said dreamily thinking about the beautiful place in her mind. "It is sooo needed." Betty agreed.

"Consider it in the works," Veronica quipped excitedly and then something towards the door caught her chocolate eyes. "Looks like your Romeo has arrived. " She said causing Betty to turn around and boy her eyes laid on a feast that was Jughead Jones. The sight of the man in question had her reaching for her drink. He was wearing his sherpa jean jacket that had many signs of wear and tear. Betty could see flashes of his black and white plaided shirt sticking out from underneath the jacket. His dark blue jeans molded to his bottom half in a way that should be considered illegal. The white S on his black shirt matched his suspenders. The only thing that didn't go with the outfit was the stretched out crown beanie on his head. But it did something it would do on another person and that was complete the look.

"Betty…You are drooling."

Betty snapped back around to see Veronica laughing at her as she wiped at her chin. "I am not," She grumbled picking up a napkin suspenser using the steel to check her face.

"I know, but you were so entranced by lover boy that you couldn't hear me speaking," Veronica pointed out with a knowing grin. "Oh girl, you have it bad." She sighed and Betty bent forward burying her head in her arms on the bar.

"I know I do," Betty moaned into her arms. "I think I need to get a good romp." She muttered sitting up to see Veronica staring at her wide-eyed.

"And you could get one, but you would have to find your lady balls and tell Jughead how you feel. I mean the flirting and the eye sex that the two of you have. It enough to set the Empire State Building up in flames."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Oh, it is not that bad." She muttered lowly.

Veronica raised a thin eyebrow at her. "Oh really? Should I get Kevin and ask him?" Veronica looked over to their friend who was now buttering up to the bartender. Veronica shook her head. "Does that boy have no shame?"

"Kevin knows?" Betty asked her and Veronica dipped her head.

"Honey, he was the one who opened my eyes to it. You know how he loves to play matchmaker. Kevin has been trying to play matchmaker with you since our Sophmore year." Veronica smiled at her

"So that is why he was doing all those weird things with us," Betty trailed off as her eye narrowed. "That Jerk."

"Ha ha! Hey there Jughead. Nice of you to join us." Betty turned to see Jughead standing next to them.

"Actually, it is nice of you to notice me," Jughead said to Veronica. "I was only standing here for about five minutes," he said with a shrug of his shoulders and Betty felt an ice bath wash through her veins. Veronica gave her a worried glance which told her Veronica was thinking the same thing. Betty took a big gulp of her drink before turning to Jughead and her palms began to sweat. She decided to play it cool as Jughead took a seat next to her. Play it cool, she told herself again.

"How was your day Jug?" Betty asked in a shaky voice sucking on the strawberry that was in her drink. Betty didn't miss the way Jughead's eyes narrowed in on to her lips. Whenever they were together, there was always a seed of hope inside of her that seemed to grow a little. Just like it was in this moment. Maybe Veronica was right...Maybe he did feel...But was her heart worth risk...with her best friend… Again?

Next chapter coming now...


	2. Chapter 2: Jughead

Here is part two...Part Three is in the works!

Enjoy

* * *

Jughead

"Where are you Jug? You should have been here by now, you know!"

"I know, Kev," Jughead said from his seat in a taxi that was currently planted in a crowd of traffic. "But I can't control the weather, and you know how one tiny drop of water freeze the flow of traffic in this city."

"Okay, you get that one," Kevin grumbled. "Betty isn't here either."

"She's not?" Jughead answered as worry filled his being. He held up his wrist to look at his watch. She was meant to be off work already, and Betty is not one to be late. "That's weird. Maybe the rain is delaying her too."

"Maybe. So what are we going to do about your little situation?"

"What situation?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Kevin sighed. "I swear I am going to be old and gray by the time you two get together." Jughead could practically hear Kevin's eye roll through the phone.

"You already are old and gray, Kevin," Jughead snarked at him. "I thought I saw specks of white in those blonde curls of yours the other day."

"You did not!" Kevin said sounding muffled, and Jughead knew that he was checking it. "There are no gray hairs, in Kevin Keller's hair. That was just cold."

Jughead snickered. "And calling me and Betty a situation was just as cold. To answer your question, I have no idea what I am going to do." He admitted and thanked the Lords and Goddesses when the taxi began a slow creep. It was not fast, but it was better than sitting still.

"You know what," Kevin grumbled. "I am giving you a deadline." He told Jughead.

"A deadline?"

"That's right. A deadline," Kevin nodded through the line and Jughead could hear the sounds of Veronica's voice rolling through the background. Jughead waited a few seconds for them to exchange a few words before clearing his throat to try and catch Kevin's attention. Kevin had the tendency to get distracted when he was on the phone by other people and ignoring the poor caller. However, this time it worked in Jughead's favor, and the background noise seemed to fade. "Sorry about that. So this deadline...You have until Valentine's Day to tell her or I will do it for you."

"Valentine's day! But that is next week, Kevin."

"That is right, which means you have eight days to tell her or I will blow my top," Kevin threatened smugly.

"How would you even get Betty to believe you?" Jughead asked him curiously. "You would need proof."

"I would have proof. All I need is to record you saying the words," Kevin answered as if he had the whole thing already planned out. "You never know when I have my tape recorder going."

"Do you even have a recorder?"

"Sure do. We all do. We have one on our phones," Kevin informed him like a kid in a candy store. "Who knows, I might already have it."

"Kevin…"

"I'm kidding. I need to go before Veronica marches in here and takes me out to the bar," Kevin sighs. "You know how she gets when she is drinking alone. See you soon. Ohhh, Betty just got here. Maybe I should tell her now…."

"Don't you dare."

"Then you better hurry up. Time is ticking away." Kevin laughed. "See you soon. I am gonna go say hi to my girls."

"Kevin, you better not say anything. If you do, I will air that sex tape you made with Moose in Times Square." Jughead said quickly.

"How do you know about that tape?"

"You blab when you drink, Kevin."

"Well...Shit…Bye…"

_Click_

Jughead pulled the phone from his ear staring at the phone. He broke down into laughter as the words of Kevin bounced off the walls of his head. He was not expecting that last part to be true...and didn't want to know it was true. Which brought him back to Kevin's original threat...Would he actually tell Betty his feelings? Did he really have a recording of him talking about them? Would Betty believe him? Surely, not.  
But then again, Betty was Betty. If anyone could put the smallest pieces of a puzzle together, it would be her. Betty was the one who could fix a Rubix cube in a matter of minutes after he spent half an hour trying to do it. But Betty wasn't just another girl; she was his best friend. The only person who knew him inside and out. The way he ticks. She knew things about him that he would never tell anyway. Betty was the only person who knew how to keep a secret. But besides being his best friend, Betty was the girl of his dreams and the cause of several wet dreams during his teenage years. Thankfully, he never had anyone to explain what those stains were on his sheets. That was one good thing not living at home when his father was drunk and deep into drugs and his mother...Who knows where she is?

The one good thing that he had going for was his friendship with Betty and Archie. Archie who had moved to Los Angelas in hopes of pursuing a music career. They kept in touch, but it wasn't the same. Betty and Jughead had chosen to stay closer to home by going to New York University with different majors. If Jughead was truthful to himself, he had always cherished his friendship with Betty more. It was different than his friendship with Archie or anyone else. Jughead knew that he could talk to her about anything and she would never blink an eye of judgment or vice versa. He could never judge Betty. She was the sweetest person or maybe that had something to do with his feelings for the girl. Ah yes… His feelings. Those stupid things that could ruin everything in a matter of seconds.

Jughead ran his hand over his face while sinking into his seat. His feelings were one of his biggest problems because he didn't know what to do about it or how to get rid of them. He's been trying for years, but they only seemed to grow stronger. There had been times where he had tried to put distance between himself and Betty, but he caved after missing her too much. Jughead wasn't sure when or where his feelings began. All that he knew, that one day Betty appeared to him in a different light.

A light that was brighter and called to him loudly. One day Betty was smiling at him and the next he couldn't help but think of how beautiful her smile was. Then he was doing things to make her smile so he could see more of it. While trying to make her smile, Jughead began drowning in her green gaze. He really loved the color when the grew brighter when she talked about something that she loved. Once her eyes became engrained in his mind, Jughead wanted to know if her hands were as soft as they looked. He tried to have those thoughts about Archie, but it just didn't work for him.

Then during their sophomore year, Betty somehow roped him in to work with the school's newspaper. All it took was for her to give him those puppy dog eye and he melted like an ice cube over a hot flame. They started to investigate their towns dark secrets — one right after another. There was always something that was being revealed about their parents and their pasts. It was around the middle of their senior year when he allowed himself to accept that fact that he was utterly in love with Betty Cooper. That was when he knew he was screwed because no other girl's measured up to Betty. When they were finally able to escape that dreaded town call Riverdale by going to college, Jughead found himself going on several dates. They were nice, and some of them went as long as a couple of months, but his friendship with Betty always threatened those girls. And he would choose Betty over them every single time. After he decided not to date other girls for a while, Jughead had to deal with his own jealousies over Betty and her dates. He even stooped low enough to scare a few of them off. Nor did he regret his actions. They weren't good enough for her. No one would ever be good enough for her and that included himself.

"We are here."

Jughead opened his eyes to find the cab driver looking at him through the clear pay window. And tapping his fingers on the stirring wheel.

"Well, it is about time you heard me," He grumbled."The total is 8.50."

Jughead felt a slight blush fill his cheeks as he reached in for his wallet paying the guy with a couple of added notes. "Thanks," Jughead nodded to the old man before sliding out to the street and steady rainfall. He walked into the bar and there she was. The subject of his thoughts for the past several minutes. All it took to find her was the light gleaming off of her golden locks that she was wearing up in a ponytail. Betty was sitting and talking merrily with Veronica. He gulped at the sight of her sitting so gracefully. Betty laughed at something Veronica said.

The sound of her laugh waved its way through the crowded bar to his ears. Veronica's eyes fell on to him, and her mouth moved slowly. Betty turned around, and he swore that he could feel their eyes lock. There was something in hers that he couldn't quite name but left a curious note in his mind. Veronica said something else to her regaining her attention. His eyes zoned in on a strip of creamy skin on her side as her pale pink shirt rose up slightly when she reached for the napkin to look at her reflection.

There was movement in the corner of his eye, and he turned to see Kevin shaking his head at him. Then Kevin motioned his finger down to his watched and mouthed "eight days" to him. Jughead rolled his eyes while he made his way over to the empty seat beside Betty. However, he was not expecting to hear his name pop up during their conversation, and he could swear that he heard the word romp come out of Betty's lips. They talked a little more before Veronica greeted him nor could he ignore the way Betty's face paled as she struggled to find the word to say. Something then told Jughead that night was going to a fascinating one. And it had something to do with the blonde beauty beside him as he watched munch down on that strawberry. He just wondered how interesting it was going to get.

* * *

Part Three is in the works.

See Ya


End file.
